


Shades Of Janto - WIP

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is expecting more than vanilla when he finally gets Jack into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Warnings:** Do you watch Torchwood?  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
  
 **A/N:**  I have not read 50 Shades Of Grey and have no inclination too ... but if you've never heard of it then you must have been living on the moon for the last six months ... anyhow, the bunnies hopped into my head with this this one evening while watching TV with hubby and demanded i write this. It is intended to be a little silly and a little smutty and each will be kinda short but i hope you enjoy. Not sure yet how many there will be.

Ianto propped himself up on his elbows and watched the Captain dressing for a few moments before speaking.

“Jack,”

Jack turned and smiled widely at the sight before him, the young man looking as ruffled as the bed he lay naked upon.

“I was thinking … it's the third time we've ended up here in your bunk and ...” he paused for a second, thinking how to phrase the rest of the sentence. “I never took you for a vanilla kind of man.”

“Vanilla?” Jack chuckled. “Why, are you not satisfied?”

“I'm not saying that, it's just I thought by now things may have taken a more … interesting turn!”

“Really? Then we shall have to remedy that next time,”

With that Jack pulled his braces up over his shoulders, blew the younger man a kiss and headed up the stairs to his office.  
  
End of part 1 ...

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Ianto, my office now,” Jack yelled down into the almost deserted area of the main hub.

“Sir,”

Ianto deposited the takeaway rubbish he had in his hand into the black sack in the other, dropped it beside one of the workstations and headed straight up to the Captains office, closing the door behind him.

“Something you need Sir?” Ianto asked, spotting the bulge in the front of the older man's trousers.

“Yeah, but first I thought we could have a little fun,” Jack smirked, pulling a table tennis bat from a drawer in his desk.

Ianto cocked an eyebrow at it.

“I'm improvising. Now, drop your trousers and bend over my desk with your gorgeous arse in the air.”

Ianto followed the instruction without comment, unbuckling his belt, unfastening his trousers and letting them drop to his ankles while the Captain watched. Already hard himself by the time he was draped over the bosses desk.

Jack moved around his desk and admired the arse before him, stroking a hand softly over the pale skin before raising the paddle and smacking it down hard upon it causing Ianto to let out a sound of pleasure and pain rolled into one.

“Yeah?” Jack asked, raising the paddle again.

In answer Ianto braced himself, nodded and lifted his arse a little higher in anticipation.

End of part 2 ...


	3. Chapter 3

“Shouldn't there be something in that glass, like Scotch maybe?” Ianto asked when the Captain placed a glass containing ice cubes down nearby his naked body.

“Not for what I have in mind,” he answered with his usual wide grin, stripping of the only item of clothing he wore, his briefs and then climbing onto the bed beside his lover.

“Really? So, how do you want me?” Ianto asked, his cock throbbing in anticipation.

“Turn over, onto your belly and put your hands under the pillow,” he replied, already reaching for a cube of ice.

Ianto did as instructed without hesitation, sliding his hands under the pillow and then resting his head on top of both.

Jack popped the ice cube into his mouth, spread his lovers legs and moved between them Once he had settled onto his knees the Captain lowered his head and pushed the ice cube between his teeth and then without any warning traced it down the length of the younger man's spine.

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed, in shock but not entirely without a tingle of pleasure.

“Want me to stop?” The Captain asked, taking the cube from his mouth with his fingers.

“Nope,” Ianto answered, readying himself for more of the same.

Jack popped the cube of ice back into his mouth and repeated the action, this time more slowly while Ianto shivered and moaned softly under its cold touch. When he reached the base of the younger man's spine he spiralled it around the base for a minute or two before the ice melted away completely and the cold water drizzled it's way down between his lovers buttocks.

“Feel good?” Jack asked, reaching for a new ice cube.

“Mmmm,” Ianto murmured.

The Captain placed the cube between his teeth and lowered his head once more, this time his hands reaching for his lovers buttocks and parting them to reveal the entrance to his body. He trailed the cold cube down the full length of the cleft, watching indulgently the way his arse hole contracted tightly when each time the cube passed over it while Ianto swore softly under his breath and told him not to stop.

With a soft chuckle Jack crunched and swallowed the tiny piece of ice left in his mouth and reached again for a third but this time he didn't place it in his mouth. With one hand he pulled one of the younger man's buttocks to one side and while his mouth returned to its usual warm temperature he brushed the cube back and forth over his lovers hole.

“So cold but so good ...” Ianto gasped out and then gripped the sheet beneath him in overwhelming pleasure when the cold of the cube was joined with the heat of the older man's tongue, both probing at the entrance to his body and wondered just how much longer he could hold back his orgasm when both began to slip into his rapidly relaxing hole.

End of part 3.1 ...


	4. Chapter 4

Jack lifted up the glass and swirled the remaining pieces of ice around in the water they were rapidly becoming.

“It seems a shame to waste this, any idea what we can do with his before it melts completely?” He asked, grinning widely at the man sated and panting beside him on the bed.

“I'm not sure my brain is working at this moment in time,” Ianto replied, panting softly and rolling onto his back. 

“Then allow me to enlighten you further,” the Captain said. “this will require you spreading your legs again for me.”

Ianto did so obligingly, Jack once more moved to settle between them and lifted the glass to take a few of the remaining shards of ice into his mouth. Ianto lifted his arms and placed his hands under the pillow at the back of his head, interlinking his fingers and when Jack's cold lips settled on his nipple it hardened instantly, his back arching as a tingle spread through his body. 

The Captains lips parted just enough to allow the hard nub to be sucked into the ice cold interior of his mouth, his tongue teasing it over and over while the younger man writhed beneath him in pleasure until the ice melted, warmed and he swallowed the water.

“More?” Jack asked, dipping his fingers into the glass and pulling out a small shard of ice.

Ianto nodded, his eyes closed in anticipation and let out a long, low moan when the Captain drew the ice around the nipple in circles, watching it harden before his eyes.

“Jaaaacccckkkk,” the word stretched out, slipping quietly from between Ianto's lips when the cold ice travelled over the straining, hard nub and then across his chest and down to his belly button where the Captain teased until it had melted into a cold pool of water within.

Ianto hands clutched at the pillow beneath his head in anticipation while the Captains tongue delved warm into the dip of his navel, teasing for a moment or two before the cold tip returned to it's journey southwards. His hips rising up off the bed, his erection straining and a loud sigh, followed by a shiver of excitement when the Captain slipped the last of the ice into his mouth swallowed it whole.

End of part 3.2


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto fancies a nibble ...

Jack practically jumped down through the hatch that led to his bunker knowing that Ianto was waiting there for him, delighted to find him naked and slowly stroking his cock while he waited.

“Today is my turn,” Ianto stated with a smirk, lifting up the two pairs of handcuffs that lay beside him on the small bunk, released his cock and moved onto his knees. “Lay down Sir.”

“Should I strip?” Jack enquired, hands already reaching to unbutton his shirt.

“Nope, just unfasten your trousers and lay down on your belly.”

The Captain complied quickly and made no attempt to stop Ianto cuffing his hands to the pipes that ran down behind the bunk.

Once Jack was secured Ianto pulled the older man's trousers down to mid thigh and then straddled his legs. He massaged the Captains arse cheeks with his hands, kneading the perfect, unblemished flesh with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Ianto?” Jack asked, unsure what the other man was about to do.

Ianto shifted a little further down the Captains legs, lowered his head and pressed his mouth to the older man's flesh, sucking it hard, his teeth grazing the skin for long minutes. Jack groaned softly while he inflicted the love bite, when Ianto let it free from his mouth he watched the large purple bruise form for a minute or two before adding more and sending the other man into a quivering mess beneath him.

He knew the love bites wouldn't last long but he delighted in the effect making them had on his lover..

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto murmured encouragingly at the soft touch of the Captains lips, their kisses taking a tantalisingly slow journey down the length of his left leg. He was a little frustrated at the direction they were going, wishing that Jack had started at his foot and moved up his leg but he knew it would be worth that wait. 

Jack stopped his his lovers ankle bone and nipped it lightly before kissing his way along the length of his foot, taking his time to then kiss each toe.

“Jack,” Ianto encouraged softly, surprised himself by his bodies reaction to the attention the Captain was lavishing on his foot. 

“Trust me,” Jack told him, lifted the foot off the bed and slowly licked the sole of the younger man's foot from heel to toes, feeling his whole body shudder with pleasure.

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed softly.

“Soon,” Jack chuckled and opened his mouth to envelop the other man's big toe within it's moist warmth and began to suck on it slowly. 

Ianto's eyes shot open, the intensity of the action running through his made him gasp and almost without thinking he grasped his own cock, stroking himself to climax with a loud groan while watching the Captains mouth work its unexpected magic.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Jack found his lover deep in the archives brandishing a feather duster, balancing on the top of a step ladder and reaching up to the highest shelf of artefacts.

“You could do yourself an injury,” Jack called up to him, startling the younger man and causing him to almost topple off the ladder.

“Jack!” Ianto exclaimed, took a moment to regain his dignity and then climbed down the ladder.

“Sorry, I don't mean to make you jump,” Jack smiled apologetically, reaching out Ianto's tie and using it to pull him closer.

“I could have broken something,” Ianto huffed.

“I can make it up to you, if you'd like?” Jack offered, using both hands to loosen the younger mans's tie and sliding it out from under his shirt collar.

“What did you have in mind?”

“You wearing this tie as a blindfold and nothing else and me in charge of the feather duster,”

“Sounds innovative ...” Ianto smiled

“You know me,” Jack grinned.

“Do I have to undress myself?”

“Yeah, while I watch,” Jack responded, twisting the tie around his fingers. “I'll just lean against this wall and enjoy the show.”

“Slowly then?” Ianto grinned, opening one button of his suit jacket.

“Yeah ...” Jack said, his grin growing wider by the second, a bulge in the front of his trousers growing even faster

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto couldn't see a thing from behind the tie that covered his eyes so he let jack lead him through the archives naked, praying no-one suddenly decided to make an appearance at work and then found himself lowered onto what he knew was the battered sofa in the main hub.

“Jack? Someone could walk in any time,” Ianto protested.

“No, I have sent them all a text message sending them off to Splott looking for a wayward Weevil.”

“There is no Weevil is there?”

“How did you guess?” Jack chuckled softly. “but it will keep them out of here for a while. Now, lay down on your front.”

“Do you still have the feather duster?” Ianto enquired, doing as instructed. 

“I do,”

Ianto's body shivered a little with anticipation.

“Now, just relax and enjoy,” Jack told him, gently brushing the feathers down his lovers spine.

“That actually feels good,” Ianto murmured with a soft sigh.

“I know,” 

Jack repeated the action a few times then swiped the duster over his lovers buttocks smiling at the small sounds of pleasure coming from the younger man and then his slipped it between Ianto's buttocks and very slowly pulled it along the full length, the young man's body quivering when the feathers teased over the tight hole between them.

“Good?” the Captain asked.

“Mmmmm....” Ianto mumbled.

“Good,” Jack said with a smile. “now, turn over onto your back.

His over turned quickly, laying down flat and letting out a little gasp when the feathers brushed over his already erect nipples.

“Tickles a little,” Ianto said softly. “but in a good way,”

“Doesn't it just!” Jack exclaimed, trailing the duster down his lovers chest, over his abdomen and then lover to ghost over his engorged cock.

“Jack!” 

Ianto's legs parted in anticipation, one knee bending when his leg moved and his foot hit the floor to give maximum access; his hips canting upwards hoping to find the soft touch of the feathers.

Jack swept the duster down the exposed inner thigh, teasing his lover, then the other and realising that he never knew the young man wasn't ticklish. 

“Please ...” Ianto pleaded softly.

The Captain reversed the direction of the feathers, using the tip of the duster to tease the heavy balls hanging between his lovers thighs before slowly taking it along the full length of his cock, not caring that it was becoming damn from the pre-come. 

Ianto's hips rocked back and forth, rubbing his aching cock against the feathers, enjoying the sensations but needing more friction.

“Jack … I need to come, please ...” Ianto begged, panting.

“Soon,” Jack assured him, continuing to use the tip of the feather duster on the leaking, sensitive head of his cock while he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his trousers with one expert hand to release his own cock. Then and only then he dropped to his knees, tossing the duster to one side and grasped his lovers cock before swallowing it whole with his mouth.

Jack's other hand worked on his own erection, wanking himself hard and fast. Ianto's hands tangled in his hair as his hips thrust upwards fucking the Captains mouth. It didn't take long, just minutes later Ianto came hard, spurting his semen into his lovers mouth while Jacks spurted across the floor of the hub under the sofa. 

“Blimey!” Ianto stated breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, pulling the blindfold off his lovers eyes to look into them as he kissed him soundly. 

tbc


End file.
